Megaman's Need for Speed
by Fire Champion
Summary: MegamanPlum. Takes place after Battle&Chase, ever since Megaman raced in the tournament. He starts to develop a love for the sport.


I don't own Megaman, this is also a total one-shot. All the romance stories here star Megaman X, Zero, Megaman Trigger, or Megaman EXE. I have only seen pairings of the original Megaman with Bass/Protoman/Roll. Not surprising since these are the only main characters in the game. This story includes Plum. A pink haired robot, who interviews the drivers in Megaman Battle & Chase.  
  
If you want more information, look it up. This story will most likely suck, but with Roll as the only female robot. What choice does Megaman have.. incest?? ( Note: Not Trigger, or EXE ) A first in history, Megaman and Plum.  
  
----------  
  
'With the title of number 1 racer added to his name.' The blue bomber tried to recover from the thrill he recieve upon being behide the wheels of his Rush Roadstar. It had been a pretty fun race. Many of the Previous Robot Master were there, even Bass, and Duo for that matter. He barely defeated Dr.Wily, who if Bass hadn't stop with his plasm arm cannon, would have surely won. Dr. Wily was pretty steamed over the whole incident. Bass give his grumble of not caring, passing the skeleton vehicle. Wily's angry grew sitting in his car on the racing track side lines, while everyone crossed the finishing line. Cheers from the crowd were going out to Megaman for first, Bass for second, and Protoman for third. At the end, the money became useless since Dr. Light fixed his computer, and threw Megaman a party instead.   
  
- That Night After the Party...  
  
Megaman laid his head on a pillow in his room, true robots don't sleep. But Dr.Light didn't care, he made him his own room when he was the original Rock. In fact Roll as well had her own room. All the other robots shared another room together. All but poor Auto, who slept in a broom closet.  
  
The thoughts of the race continued to amazed him, Megaman actual had fun that day. The speed of his car, the wind in his face, and the feeling of being free. Megaman sighed deeply, "how I wish I can be a racer." Megaman closed his eyes slowly, "Tomorrow I will tell Dr. Light."  
  
----  
  
- The Next Day...  
  
Dr. Light worked hard in his lab designing a new invention. Slowly Megaman started to approached his human creator. The doctor busy in his work, didn't notice. As Megaman came up to him. He whispered his name in a soft voice. "Dr. Light can I talk to you?" His actions caused the doctor to be quite surprised. As he jumped up from his chair, "oh it's only you Megaman. Please if you don't mind, don't sneak up on me in the future." Dr. Light slowly caught his breathe.  
  
"Sorry doctor," Megaman bowed his head hoping he would forgive him. "No, no it's okay really." Dr. Light promised. As Megaman's head arose. He repeated once more in a gentler voice. "Dr. Light can I talk to you about something?" The scientist nodded, "Sure you can Megaman. What do you want to talk about with me?"  
  
"Well it's not easy for me to say, but." Megaman started to explain his situation to his creator, who only nodded in-between sentences. "So can I please please please please be a race car driver again?" The doctor didn't replied, he only laid a hand on Megaman's robotic shoulder. "Megaman I told you once, your a robot of free will. You can make up your own decision. But if you become a racer, I hope your still continue your fight against Dr. Wily. When I call you."  
  
Megaman nodded agreeing full heartly. "Affirmative Doctor."  
  
----  
  
- Dr. Wily's Base...  
  
The crazy mad doctor paced back and forward trying to think of his normal way of defeating the blue wonder, "I can't think!". A chuckle came from the doorway, "When is that the first?" Bass asked studying him from the distance. Dr. Wily glazed angerly at the black robot. "What do you want, you treacherous piece of scrape iron?" Bass acted shocked upon hearing the sudden loud outburst. "I'm so disappointed you think that."   
  
"Why did you stop me from beating Megaman, Bass?" Dr.Wily asked not understanding his creation. The robot's playful nature disappered when he heard this. "Only I am worth of beating Megaman!" Bass' serious eyes looked down onto his plasm cannon, "that silly race didn't matter anyways." Dr. Wily clutched his fists upon hearing that. "WHAT!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY WAS IN THAT SUIT CASE?" Bass soughed. "It doesn't matter, money is money and defeating Megaman in a race wouldn't fullfil my purpose." Dr. Wily's fist now furious shook with a force, which would before scary any robot master. "Do you know what we could have done with that money?" Bass turned his head away from the crazy doctor. "You seem to underrate me for one of your loser Robot Masters, I will beat him one day!" Dr. Wily now begun rubbing his chin with thumb asking. "Okay Bass, do you think you could do better if you were in charge?" The black andriod simple laughed. "What a stupid question, of course I could." he smirked. Dr. Wily quickly grabbed the robots hand. "Okay then, your encharge until I get back from vacation for a week."  
  
"What!" Bass stood bewildered in the doorway, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dr. Wily walked out of the lab. A wider smile appeared on Bass' face, "sweet, a week without that crazy man , and I'm encharged until then. "Okay Megaman without that bumbling idiot in my way, your finally be mine! I promise." Before Bass could enjoy his moment any further. A robot in red, with a small yellow boomerang on his head walked in. "Dr. Wily, I demand you set up a race with me, with Turboman this instant!" The robot soon realized that the doctor wasn't in the room. He looked at Bass with a puzzle gesture. "Where's Dr. Wily?" Bass didn't replied. He only pointed his finger towards himself. "Don't know, or care. But I'm the new boss for now!"  
  
- Deeper within Wily's Base...  
  
The scientist packed his things, and prepared to leave in his death skeleton machine. All of his Robot Masters crowded him, saying how much they will miss him, and hope he comes back soon. The doctor grumbled making his way inside the machine. All the robots waved good-bye, as the doctor ignored them and continued onto his next location, Hawaii.  
  
As soon, as they couldn't see his machine in the distance. One of the many robots replied. "Is he gone yet?" All the robot quickly looked at this one, which of course had been Gutsman. "Party.. Let's invite some girl robots." Geminiman suggested. "Like any of them will have anything to do with you." Tenguman countered angerly. "He is right, it is not honorable. To hold a party, without our leader." Swordman spoke, "Frostman say we beat up Swordman, and turn him to popcicle."  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Enker questioned. But the sound of footsteps coming towards them, caught their attention. A voice called out to them from the next room as well. "Are you dimwits done? If so shut up. Listen for I will say this once, and only once. Upon his first smart move, Dr. Wily gave me the job of substitute in his place until he comes back, and if you don't like it, feel free to do something about it." Bass replied walking into the room with his plasm cannon towards all of them. The Robot Masters knew Bass was powerful, but they refused to give up such power so easily. Each attacked Bass, and/or each other for the title of boss for a week.  
  
All kinds of weapons flew towards each other. Fire, water, air, electric, ground, forest, metal. All the robots participated, only one would be lefted stand. At the end of the huge feud, for power. Only one stood stand complete un-injury while the other's body laid wasted. "This is why you never came close to beating Megaman." Bass stated before leaving the wounded robots.  
  
----  
  
- Outside of the Battle & Chase Tournament...  
  
The blue, green goggled, tall haired robot announcer, Chess began the introduces of the third Battle & Chase competition. All the competitors were either getting ready, or haven't arrived yet. Just before the show began to started, Megaman flew to the stadium, with Rush. He jumped off his robotic mutt, and made his way to the entry booth. There stood tallying the competitors lined up for the match was Plum, a pretty pink hair female announcer. Who sat by waiting for the next robot to sign up. As he approached her, she instantly noticed him. "If it isn't our champion Megaman, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised. Megaman hesitated upon looking at her beautiful face, she smiled so gentle at him. "Well Plum, I came here because I want to be a racer again."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
----------  
  
I never played the game, "Battle and Chase." It had only been released in Japan/Europe. So I gave Plum, her own personally. Not only that but she's only in the japanese version, but I decided to cut the story a little short since I want to see the reviews of the reviewers before continuing on. Hope you people enjoy something new! I'll write more, if I find out people like this story. 


End file.
